From the Root
by Glaindy
Summary: She was reincarnated to Naruto world. However, she doesn't want it. She doesn't want to be a ninja. She also doesn't want to lose her family again and she will do anything to protect and keep her family safe. But then she - accidentally - was involved with the Darkness. Can she be saved from that dark world? SI (Self Insert) OC. Rated M for description of violence and swearing.


**A/N: Hello, guys! Thank you for choosing to read this story. This is my first time trying to write, so please bear with me if there are some mistakes here and there. I'll try to update soon, but it probably going to be erratic schedule. To be fair, I will give you warnings that this fic will have some dark elements (it will have some description of violence and colorful swearing, so it will be M) and it will revolve around my OC. I hope you enjoy the story. Well, on to the story, I guess.**

**Update: I've updated several things, grammar one of the things. Please, if you spot some mistakes, let me know and I would change it quickly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, not me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**Reincarnation**

"_I have to believe in reincarnation. Believing that I'll be in one place forever is a hell in itself."  
>―Darnell Lamont Walker<em>

She honestly believed that reincarnation is bullshit. There were many – okay, three – reasons for that particular thought; it hadn't been proved, human only lived once, and she believed in scientific things. Never, ever in her wildest dream that she would be the living proof of _reincarnation_. And she despised it. Very much.

She remembered everything from her three years old to 21 years old (don't ask why it started from three. She just did, okay?), thanks to her incredible –almost photographic– memory which, by the way, she _hated_. She remembered that she once called Hailey Greenwood. She remembered she also had little brother which named Garry. She remembered having a cheerful but strict mother called Reina and a quiet but loving father called Will. She remembered calling them Bro, Mom, and Dad respectively. She remembered her little family all had light blonde hairs with beautiful blue eyes. She also still remembered clearly that she loved her family very much (still does) and very contented of her life.

And she remembered the day when everything crashed down like waking up from a beautiful dream to a horrible hell.

Hailey didn't mean it to happen, she swore. And she didn't _mean_ to involve with those _bastards_. She didn't even know that they were fucking _mafia_. But she just wanted to help the innocent looking kid that looked so _scared_. Well, to be fair, she should mind the kid's pleading warning but she suddenly decided to become a hero (she still doesn't know _what _had she eaten earlier to make such brash action – it's not within her nature). So she gave the kid a slip from his pursuers. When they parted, the kid gives her _this_ sad look that had made her stomach churned, but thanked her sincerely and left a parting foreboding-sentence, "Bless your soul."

Later (exactly two days, in fact), she learned the full story. The kid was running away from mafia because he didn't want to become a slave or organ donor and because of her, the kid was safe from the mafia because he already received protection from someone powerful. She didn't regret her action but she regretted not using something to hide her identity. He was safe, but she did not. And neither her family. The mafia was pissed. _Nobody _messed with them. So they kidnapped her and her family as substitute. And… And she let them. She let them tied her and her family. Because, because she didn't have power. She couldn't do anything.

She remembered on how first they cursed and spit on her saying that bitch shouldn't stick her nose needlessly and how she was going to regret it and so on and so forth. She still remembered, every single details, when the next thing they did was gripping her mother forcefully and then raping her, multiple times, sometimes it was one people, sometimes it was two, and there was three. She still remembered on how watching her mother screamed and screamed and screamed. She still remembered the chocking sound of sobs coming from her father and the shaking and crying from her little brother when those _bastards_ done those unspeakable things to her mother. She also distinctly remembered her own screams too. Then she remembered on how light faded from her mother eyes and how the screams becomes loud sobs and through all, the laughter filled the hole.

She remembered when her father was stabbed thoroughly, times after times, without stopping too. She remembered when those _bastards_ tore her father's _eyes_ from their sockets. She remembered how those _monsters_ used hacksaw to cut her father's feet and later hands. She also remembered on how they left him alone to die while laughing boisterously and maniacally. She also remembered her father's silent scream through all that. She remembered her brother shrieked and yelled and kicked and punched during her father's execution. She remembered fixing her eyes on her father's figure while screaming and sobbing altogether. She remembered on after such _long _time (though she suspected it is not really that long), her father's figure suddenly spasmed and stilled.

She remembered feeling dread that after her father, her _little brother_ would be the next. She remembered feeling hopeless and fear and regret and dread for her little brother. She remembered she was pleading and crying and watching those _monsters_ prowled to her brother. She remembered the fear on her little brother eyes before _they_ grabbed him. She remembered on how _they _gave him paralysis, but didn't drug him. She remembered watching with wide blurry eyes while _they_ operated her little brother _without any anaesthesia_. She remembered screaming and kicking and clawing and sobbing while _they _removed his organs one by one. She still remembered clearly his little brother face which full of horror and unbearable pain and it froze like that _forever and ever_. She remembered realizing that her brother would not age past _twelve_ because _they _stole it from him. She still remembered feeling anguish and hearing those pained scream that so, _so_ inhuman (she somehow suspected it was her voice though the realization come much, _much_ later).

She remembered feeling empty and suddenly all of her surrounding seems black and white and mute. She remembered she couldn't hear any sounds. She remembered thinking that they couldn't hurt her more or take anything from her anymore. She remembered feeling betrayed because her thought suddenly not so impossible anymore. She remembered seeing the face of men bore down to her with wide _malicious _smile. She remembered feeling a searing kind of pain that clawed through her body. She remembered feeling sweat and hot and pain – such, such unbearable pain – and hot breath at her face. She remembered her body feeling pain and burn and pain and ache and finally pain. And she remembered feeling that burn and cold anger and fury and rage to them. She remembered when she was feeling _red. _She remembered when everything gradually blurred and finally fades to black and her body feeling light.

But then she remembered that she was woke up with jolting pain. She remembered feeling anguish of being denied to _die_. She remembered the sneers and scowls and smirks from her torturer. She remembered that _they_ commanded her to do their biddings which she helplessly couldn't refuse, lest they tortured her with much more vigour. She remembered she didn't care that when she did notice her hair was white like snow. She remembered in the next two painful, horrible years of working for them; selling drugs, hurting innocents, and being raped again and again. She remembered feeling hopeless yet burning hatred, fear yet cold rage, shame yet deep self-hatred and disgust at herself. She remembered when her failed attempt of suicide resulted in her drowning and going through another long hours of torture. She remembered when one day, accidentally yet mercifully, she was trapped in a burning house, alone. She remembered laughing maniacally with tears streaming her face when the dawning thought of death struck her. She remembered feeling appreciative from the welcoming burning pain that spread through her body. She remembered when her sight gradually turned black. She remembered feeling relief that she could finally see her family again, feeling regret and shame for causing such terrible fate to them, and finally hope that they would accept –someday but maybe soon– her apologies.

And she remembered no more.

When she _did_ remember, she found herself not in a beautiful garden, not above cloud, not in fire, not in torture, and definitely not in hospital. She found herself in a crib. A fucking _baby _crib. And she screamed. But her scream frighteningly sounded like from- from- a – no. _No._ She would _not_ entertain those thought. It was impossible, absurd, and –and preposterous! And why couldn't she move? Was she in danger? Was it-

"Hana-_chan_!"

She froze. Someone called her. A woman with brown hair and brown eyes –which later she would identify as hazel coloured – ran to the room. She looked so big. Was she a giant? Hailey but then felt her body in the air with something held her back that suspiciously felt like big hands.

"Hana-_chan_, _atashi no kirei akanbo, daijobu desuka_?"

Fuck. _Fuck_. It was in Japanese. English was her main language, not _Japanese,_ nonetheless she could understand the meaning somewhat, because of her and her brother (a ghost of pain shot through her chest) loved anime to the point of being – nearly – _otaku. _So, she knew a few words. Like _akanbo_ which means child or kid. Or baby. She knows it because in Katekyo Hitman Reborn anime which by the way about mafia, Hibari Kyoya usually called the Hitman Reborn that. Oh, she loved those anime, but it somehow soiled because of her sudden and short _affiliation_ with the real mafia. Anything else that the woman voiced sounded like hearing gibberish alien language.

A sudden horrid thought struck her. No, it was not so sudden, isn't it? She just didn't want to acknowledge the possibility. But now, she couldn't ignore the glaring fact in front of her; She, Hailey Greenwood, had been reborn as a baby in the world _somewhere_ in Japan. She, Hailey Greenwood, still retained her previous life's memory which she very much doubt would be disappear soon, if it would (Have she mentioned that she hates her memory?). She, Hailey Greenwood, was undeniably, undoubtedly, obviously very _very _fucked up.

But then, she heard those soothing voice of her now new –no, _second_ because her Mom would always be her Mom– mother (she was _sure_ this woman is her mother), cooing at her. The undeniably loving and caring of her voice. And she _saw_ her mother's love in those clear brown eyes. And then she was slapped by another fact; she, Hailey Greenwood, had a new family. A _new family!_ She suddenly realized she was given a second chance. A chance to live with her new family. A chance to make it right. A chance to make her new family happy. A chance to make her new family safe. And most of all, a chance to finally be _content and happy_.

At those moments, she swore with her life to protect her new family. To give her _family_ joy. And she knew that she would do anything to fulfill those promise. _Anything. _

Even sold her soul to the devil itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Hana-_chan_, _atashi no kirei akanbo, daijobu desuka? = _Hana-chan, my beautiful baby, are you alright?

-Chan is honorific title that is used for children and female family members, close friends, and lovers.

_otaku_ = person who are obsessed with Japanese anime, manga, or games.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Do you like it? I would very much appreciate the feedbacks. Thank you for reading. Oh, by the way, below is the preview for the next chapter. See you at the next chapter!**

Preview:

_She swore that she somehow knew that boy. The quiet boy. He was, for all of his stoic appearance, feels familiar. She couldn't pinpoint the familiarity, though. But then he turned to her and blazing red eyes with black _tomoes _was glaring at her._

_Ah, the _Sharingan.

_Wait, what? _What?!


End file.
